


Day 2- Sleepy Morning Sex

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Day 2- Sleepy Morning Sex

Severus was by no means a morning person. He was the sort to drink a minimum of three cups of strong black coffee every morning, grumble responses and generally be an all-around grump.

It wasn’t too bad on weekends, when he could have a little bit of a lie in.

It was even better when you had no early morning commitments and so could stay under the warm refuge of the bedsheets with him until he rose.

The best sort of mornings, he decided, were the ones where he woke to find your breasts pushed against his chest, or your arse pressed into his morning hard-on, or your damp heat rutting lazily against his thigh as you slept soundly. He didn’t mind waking a little early on weekends if it meant making love with you.

It was one of those glorious sorts of mornings were you were laying, wrapped in one another’s arms, his thigh pressed firmly between your legs. You looked angelic as your eyes fluttered open, hair messy from sleep and expression slightly dazed as you focused on the firm thigh pressing into your clothed heat. “Sev…” was all you needed to whisper, voice still raspy, to convince him to take you.

Ever so gently, he eased your simple cotton knickers to the side, thanking Merlin you only wore one of his shirts to sleep in, fondling your folds gently, teasing your dully throbbing nub with his fingertips until you were sufficiently soaked. You reached to fish his hard cock from his pyjama bottoms, hooking your leg over his waist and guiding him towards you, burying his cock to the hilt into the welcoming comfort of your channel.

Severus grunted quietly, his elegant hands pulling you tighter to his chest as he insulated his hips slowly, eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzled his face into your hair, feeling your shaky breaths skittering over his throat as you wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face there.

Gripping onto one another as though your lives depended on it, you felt your peak approaching slowly, a gentle flow of sensation compared to your usually earth-shattering climaxes. You could feel the slight tremble in Severus’s thighs, moving to grip his shoulders as he reached between you to pinch your clit.

You came, jolting in his arms, eyes rolling as you let out a soft whimper, soon feeling spurts of his come filling you as he whispered your name, keeping you close to his chest, his heart pounding against your flesh.

Spent, yawning, dazed, you shifted, dislodging his cock from within you, reaching to press a sloppy kiss to his jaw, murmuring an ‘I love you,’ before nuzzling into his chest again, the beat of his heart lulling you back to sleep.


End file.
